


Adrienette for Seven Minutes

by Pozolegirl



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Reveal, Seven Minutes In Heaven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 03:05:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9103909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pozolegirl/pseuds/Pozolegirl
Summary: Locked in a closet together for 7 minutes? Ha ha, what could go wrong?This one got pretty popular on tumblr, I should have put it on AO3 awhile ago.





	

“SEVEN MINUTES IN HEAVEN!” Alya and Nino practically screamed as soon as Adrien walked through the door.

“What?” he asked, completely confused.

“NO- ALYA- PLEASE-” Marinette looked like she was going to start crying.

“It’s an American party game Adrien, all the cool kids do it.” Nino said with a shrug.

The home schooled and sheltered boy furrowed his eyebrows in even more confusion and said,

“Whenever you say that, we always end up doing something my Dad grounds me for.”

“Pfft- no man it’s just-”

“NO! NOTHING HAPPENS! WE’RE NOT PLAYING IT- AAAAH!” Marinette was pushed by Alya into a closet, and Nino sighed, taking Adrien by the wrist and pulling him over as well.

“You just sit in a closet and do… whatever. For seven minutes.” Nino said simply, and he pushed Adrien back into the closet so he almost landed on top of Marinette, and the door was shut.

There was complete silence for a second and then Adrien said in an almost scared voice,

“How is this a party game?”

“YOU’RE SUPPOSED TO K-”

“WE CAN DO _WHATEVER_ WE WANT FOR SEVEN MINUTES- THAT’S THE RULES SO SHUT UP, ALYA!” Marinette screeched beside him, and Adrien felt his heart rate speed up from fear.

Is this what kids really did at parties?! This was psycho! What were they supposed to do?! AND WHY WAS THIS CLOSET SO SMALL? ….Oh right, this was a regular closet.

“We’ll come back in 7 minutes!”

“Or ten! Maybe even twenty!”

“ALYA, PLEASE.” Marinette cried.

They heard a door shut. And it was quiet.

Adrien hugged his knees to his chin, honestly not seeing a thing. That was probably good, because otherwise Marinette would be able to see how red his face was. He had no idea what was going on or-

His phone vibrated.

He pulled it out and the screen illuminated the closet, revealing a terrified Marinette who was hugging herself and pushed up against the wall.

Was she really THAT scared of him???

Adrien looked down at his phone and read the message that Nino had sent to him.

He gulped and turned even more red.

**_Marinette is never going to tell you herself, but basically you’re allowed to do ANYTHING for seven minutes. But everyone knows that means making out- or like- you know. Whatever._ **

“Oh noooo….. they told you didn’t they?” Marinette groaned from the side and Adrien tried to clear his throat that had a lump in it.

Then he broke into a laugh and shrugged saying,

“Ah they’re probably just trying to get rid of us so they can go kiss each other. Don’t tell Nino I said that.”

Marinette laughed back shyly, and he smiled wider. His phone went dark again and they were quiet.

“Uh… It’s been like five minutes already, hasn’t it?” Marinette asked after a few seconds passed.

“…It’s only been a minute.”

“……oh.”

Quiet again. Adrien let out a long breath.

“Sorry they pushed you in here.” He finally said with a nervous laugh.

“It’s okay. They wouldn’t have done it if I’d really been against it.- OR- RATHER- I-”

Adrien turned scarlet, but he had the dark to thank once again that she didn’t see. Marinette was spluttering over her words, trying to twist them into something else and only making it worse.

Finally he cut through it, getting ahold of himself and saying in the most innocent voice,

“Marinette, would you like a kiss?” Silence. Then a high pitched and muffled “Nnnnn….” noise.

He laughed more and reached over, finding her hand so he knew where she was. Then he leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Or- oh okay. It was supposed to be on her cheek.

He hoped Marinette wouldn’t be angry at him. Her face was turned and he’d met her right on the lips.

He broke away after two seconds, his head absolutely swimming, He had liked that waaaaaay too much. Adrien coughed, laughing nervously, and squeezed her hand for emotional support, wishing his face would cool down.

He looked up at her shadowy face when he thought he heard choking noises, but then they stopped.

“W-Well now they can’t complain about us not playing along, huh?” Adrien laughed, and Marinette choked out a strangled laughed as well.

“It’s really dark in here…” Adrien commented after a few seconds, tapping on his phone so that it lit up their space. He needed to distract himself, because he really wanted to kiss her again but he felt like that was an incredibly wrong thing to do.

He just wished he’d lingered a little bit- oh dear, only thinking of Ladybug could save him now. Adrien sighed sadly, looking down at his home screen of the red and spotted superhero, blowing him a kiss. He’d had a picture of him and Nino as his homescreen forever, until he’d bumped into Ladybug as a civilian once and had then nearly died as she’d blown him a kiss goodbye when he’d asked for her picture. He was planning on sending it to Alya for her blog, but now it was definitely just for him.

He was absolutely in love… Maybe he shouldn’t have given Marinette a kiss.

He looked up at the girl who was hugging her knees and holding onto her toes, looking at his screen with a smile so sweet he felt like his heart would melt.

Okay, it wasn’t that big of a deal, even if it had been a party game, maybe she’d be a little more comfortable around him now. He did like Marinette, and he wanted her to know that he did.

Adrien tapped the phone again when it went dark and then said,

“Now it’s been three minutes. Four more till you’re free of me!”

She smiled, not meeting his eyes, and moved into a cross legged position, her knee bumping up against his in the space of the small closet.

“Free of you? That doesn’t sound like fun.” she said sweetly, and he was blushing once again. He grinned though and found her hand again in the dark.

“Well I figured out why it’s called Seven Minutes in Heaven!” he announced.

“R-Really?”

“Because it’s seven minutes of being with you.” he finished, and he realized how incredibly forward it sounded when it wasn’t in his head anymore.

Marinette gasped and then tried to smother it by swallowing it, and either way he felt her hand clench up into a ball beneath his fingers.

“S-Sorry, was that too much? I-” Adrien was cut off by Marinette who had just decided to return a kiss back to him, cupping his cheeks with her hands and pressing her mouth against his.

Adrien closed his eyes and sunk against the backwall, and she pressed further into him, leaning back until she was completely melted against him in the small dark space of the closet and he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer against him as his mind skyrocketed from all thoughts of time and reason.

Then two small voices interrupted them.

“OWW!”

“I’M BEING SMAAAAAASHED.”

The two teens were practically electrocuted apart and Adrien’s phone went off at the same time, filling the area with light again. Two Kwamis, TWO OF THEM, were sitting in the middle of the floor, rubbing their heads and cursing both Adrien and Marinette.

“I’M SORRY BUT YOU WERE SUFFOCATING ME!” The new Kwami yelped, waving her small arms at Marinette.

“I’M NOT SORRY AT ALL- JEEZE- I FELT LIKE MY HEAD WAS GOING TO POP OFF!” Plagg yelled furiously.

Marinette met Adrien’s eyes at the same time.

“Ch-Chaton?!” she said in a ragged voice, and Adrien felt himself shudder, the heat in his face nearly overtaking him.

“M-My Lady?” he gasped, his voice hoarse.

It looked like she was going to yell at him, Opening and closing her mouth and shaking head to toe, and he just stared at what was most definitely the love of his life.

“Oh you stupid-” she was on him in seconds, wrapping herself around him and kissing him again, her fingers finding his hair as he felt his legs go dead, ignoring Plagg’s angry comments and the other Kwami’s hurried attempts to silence the cat.

Adrien’s phone went off again but he didn’t even notice it. His eyes were closed and he was sinking under her, arms wrapped around her and overjoyed to think she was there with him in that moment, and he promised himself he would never let her go.

Suddenly a more natural source of light flooded his eyelids and he opened them to glance over at the door and hear Nino and Alya saying,

“Okay, we’ve come to rescue you Marinette. I’m sure you-”

They stopped, both yelling in alarm and Marinette turned her head away from them, making a small embarrassed noise.

Adrien reached over with his hand and closed the door saying,

“Can we make this like… ten more minutes in heaven? Kay, thanks.”


End file.
